I want so little
by Steph-Schell
Summary: Charlie has never asked for much. So she's going to do everything in her power to make sure Miles stays hers. And damn anyone who gets in her way.


Charlie blinked and the sword was at her throat. She wanted to curse inside. Her body ached from healing bruises and her left knee was still throbbing from when she banged it against the wall two days ago. And none of that was the worst part. "What the hell was that?" a gravelly voice called.

*That was you not showing up last night* she wanted to snap. Charlie did her best not to seize up as Miles stalked behind her. It was hard. She was used to other things happening with Miles behind her. Things that weren't mentioned in the light of day. Or in the middle of a training session with people who would never in a million years approve of what she and Miles did at night.

Of course if Miles had actually been doing those things recently, Charlie wouldn't be having these problems. It had been nearly a week and she was starting to feel it everywhere. Charlie dropped her eyes as Miles came around the side on the pretext of looking at the sword at her throat. What she was really looking at was the way he flicked the blade away with two fingers as though it was nothing. Her eyes naturally traveled down to where Miles' own sword dragged his pants down on one side. Her eyes snapped to his face and Charlie prayed she wasn't blushing. "Watch your stance," he ordered. "You left yourself wide open." Oh, those words didn't do anything to Charlie at all. Not a damn thing, honest. "Again!"

Charlie turned back to her opponent knowing this bout would have the same outcome. She couldn't concentrate on fighting when she was too distracted by sex. But maybe if she did better this time, Miles would find her tonight. He was probably testing her anyway. Making sure she could still do her job if she had distractions in her way. Well Charlie was going to prove that she could be a good soldier. And Miles would reward her for it.

The fighting slowed as Nora came in to talk with Miles and Charlie's mouth twisted into a frown. She liked Nora, she really did. But the other woman was taking up too much of Miles' time. And who did she think she was, taking Charlie's man away on some mission? Alone, no less. Still, both times they had kissed it had been Nora kissing Miles. Miles hadn't been that into it. Charlie could tell. She knew what it looked like when Miles put himself into a kiss. So Nora was an echo, a memory. Charlie was real and solid and now. Whatever hold the Texan woman had on Miles was long gone. So Charlie would allow her presence. Nora was useful and Miles wasn't interested.

But then there was Rachel. Charlie was glad her mother was back, she honestly truly was. And she was prepared to mend their relationship. Except Rachel was becoming a distraction to Miles. Distractions would not be tolerated. Charlie wasn't entirely sure what the attraction was there anyway. Maybe it was that Rachel was closer to Miles' age. And everyone told Charlie that she looked so much like her mother. Well Charlie could work with that. Yes, Rachel was Miles' age. But that also meant she was old. She was soft. She was fading.

Charlie? Charlie was young, she was lean and she was vibrant. Charlie was everything her mother was not. She was only 20. Her beauty would last long after her mother's had disappeared. Charlie was better than Rachel. She wasn't set in her ways. She could change herself to be Miles' ideal. And she would. Charlie would make sure that she ruined Miles for every other woman out there.

But the first step to that was getting rid of her mother. Not that Charlie wanted to kill her. They were family after all. No, killing her was too much. But something had to be done. They had been getting far too close for Charlie's liking. The only time they seemed to be apart was when Miles went on missions. Rachel wasn't a fighter. Another point in Charlie's favor. Charlie hadn't been a fighter when she had left the village but she learned fast. And she made sure she was stuck to Miles' side every time they went out. Miles would see her as useful, dependable. Charlie would be someone he could totally rely upon.

Charlie half listened to the discussion of the convoy and what they were going to do. She needed a way to get Rachel away from Miles. Sure Charlie would be going on this mission but it wouldn't even last a full day. Maybe some long quest. Something that had to be done on the other side of the Republic. Or better yet, another nation. Charlie had always wanted to travel. And if she got Miles away from Rachel for a few days so much the better. Charlie would remind him why they were just so damn good together. Much better than Nora or Rachel would ever be for him. Yes, Charlie was sure some nice long quest would be in order. Something that required a lot of walking and sleeping in the woods and being on watch while everyone was asleep. Charlie smiled as she got her gear together. Everything was going to work out.


End file.
